


Prom?

by MaiLiterature (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Prom, Prompt Fill, cuteness, mental image of, these two nerds, tsukki in a dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MaiLiterature
Summary: Kuroo can't wait to go to prom with Tsukki.





	

**Author's Note:**

> you'll know the prompt when you read it mwahaha
> 
> also this is NOT beta read at ALL

"Yo Kuroo!” Bokuto yelled from the other side of the store. “Is Tsukki wearing a dress or a suit? What colour is it? You gotta know the colour, bro.” Bokuto was pulling random prom items off the walls to show him and Kuroo could only imagine the cringes on the store employee’s faces. 

 

“I don’t know, Bo. Should I know?” Kuroo rubbed the back of his neck. It was prom, the second most important time of year, second only to nationals. It was prom and he was nervous. He was nervous because he was taking Tsukishima Kei for God’s sake! It took Kuroo forever to ask him out, and he almost didn’t do it! But now that prom was a week away, the anxiety had grown. 

 

“Uh yeah dude. Call him. Right now. I need to know,” Bokuto said, scarily serious. Kuroo sometimes thought Bokuto was more serious about this than he was. Nonetheless, he pulled out his phone and dialed Tsukki’s number. Kuroo kinda hoped he wouldn’t pick up. He did, dammit. 

 

“Hey, Tsukki!” Kuroo replied to the other’s greeting. 

 

“Don’t call me that.” Tsukishima said and Kuroo could hear the blush.

 

“So Tsukki,” the first year sighed. “What are you wearing to prom?”

 

“Really? That’s why you called me?” 

 

“Hey, jeez just answer the question.”

 

“A suit.”

 

“Aw, you would’ve looked cute in a prom dress.”

 

“I-uh-Ku… Wh-”

 

“Haha, you’re adorable, Tsukki. What’s your colour scheme?”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Well I’m picking out a tie and suit and we need to match, or at least not clash,”

 

A silence.

 

“Tsukki?”

 

“Hey, yeah since when are we going to prom?” Kuroo freezes. His mind raced through the memories of- oh. oh no. 

 

“Oh crap, I forgot to ask you.” Kuroo could’ve cried. He was so stupid. 

 

“You want to take… A first year, guy…. From an enemy school… To prom?” Tsukki asked through the phone.

 

“Uh… yes?” He hoped that was the right answer. 

 

“And you give him a week to find a suit?” Tsukki sounded irritated… But also… Amused?

 

“Uh, well you- what?” Kuroo was beyond confused.

 

“Okay, Red is your colour, but it’s definitely not mine. Green will not work with your hair, at all, so we have to work around that. Hm… blue won’t work… How about gold? It’s pretty Ambiguous. Yea. I like gold. You’re going to like it too, so no complaining. You’re buying the corsages and you’re picking me up at six at the train station.” Tsukki basically yelled into the receiver. The next line wasnˋt clear, probably said to someone else. “No, you’re not ditching, I need a suit and quick! Sorry Kuroo-san I got to go, but I’ll see you in a week.” a loud ringing noise.

 

He just hung up. Kuroo really didn’t know what to think anymore. His lip twitched upwards. At least he knows Tsukki likes him, he doesn’t usually talk that much.

 

“Hey Bo.” Kuroo looked over his shoulder at his friend. “He’s wearing gold.”


End file.
